


happily ever after

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, It's a lot of fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and it's v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: Patton booked a trip to Disney World for Roman's birthday. But what Patton hasn't told Roman is that he has one more surprise in store for him.





	happily ever after

Lacing his fingers in between Patton’s Roman bounced up and down excitedly on the balls of his feet as they waited on line to get into the park.

As a surprise gift for his birthday, Patton booked a week long trip to Disney World. There were few things Roman loved more than Disney (one of things of course being Patton) and when he found out Roman burst into tears for a good ten minutes.

And now they were actually there, right outside the Magic Kingdom. Upbeat, cheerful music surrounded them, tunes that Roman knew by heart. Next to him, Patton was humming underneath his breath and swaying in time to the beat. He looked just as excited to be there as Roman, a giant smile stretched across his face. 

Roman swung their connected hands back and forth, smiling as Patton glanced up at him. “What do you want to do first?” He asked. “Space Mountain or Small World?”

Patton considered the question for a moment before saying, “Small World!” R

Roman beamed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

The line began to move forward, and then they were standing in the front, handing their bags over to be checked. They were quickly waved through, and then they were in the actual park.

People were walking all around them, some even bumping directly into Roman as they rushed into the park, but Roman hardly noticed. Instead, his attention was taken by the front of Main Street that was sprawled in front of him. The stores, each painted a bright color, boasted all sorts of clothes and toys in their window fronts. The music was louder here, floating up and over the heads of the crowds.

Next to him, Patton let out a gasp. “Oh my gosh, Roman, look!”

Roman opened his eyes and followed Patton’s outstretched arm. He was pointing up at Cinderella’s castle that loomed up ahead, bouncing up and down excitedly. Patton had never actually been to Disney, and the castle was the thing he was most excited to see; he spent hours talking about it whenever he could, eyes lighting up whenever it was mentioned.

“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Roman said. He still remembered the first time he saw the castle. He was younger then, and had never seen anything like it. It was like he had walked into his very own fairy tale right then and there.

“Let’s go get a picture!” Patton said, tugging on Roman’s hand and pulling him down Main Street. Roman laughed and let Patton drag him along.

They worked their way down Main Street, avoiding strollers and groups of people of people standing stationary outside the different stores. They finally stopped by a photographer who stood rather close to the base of the castle. There was no one waiting for their picture, so Patton and Roman made a bee-line over to him.

The photographer, who was chatting with another cast member, when they approached, straightened up when he saw them. “Hey guys!” He said with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“We’re good, how about you?” Patton asked.

“I’m good! You guys can leave your bags over here by me if you want, and then you can stand over there so I can take your picture.” The photographer said, pointing to a spot in front of the castle.

“Here, Ro, let me take your bag.” Patton said, reaching for the bag that was slung over Roman’s shoulder.

“Oh, okay.” Roman said, pulling off the bag and handing it to Patton, pressing a quick kiss to Patton’s cheek before heading over to where the photographer had told them to go.

He was standing in the shadow of the castle, it’s spires reaching up towards the sky. No matter how many times he saw the castle, it still managed to take his breath away.

He looked over his shoulder for Patton, ready to gush about the castle to him, but Patton wasn’t there. For a moment Roman panicked, thinking that he somehow managed to lose Patton, but then he saw Patton standing next to the photographer, talking animatedly about something. The photographer looked pretty excited about whatever it was. Finally Patton came over with a bounce in his step, grinning at Roman.

“Is everything okay?” Roman asked as Patton stood next to him.

“Yep!” Patton said. “I was just asking him about his favorite rides here!”

“Alright, guys!” The photographer said, picking up his camera and pointing it at them. “First thing I want you to do is cup your hands together, look down at your hands and pretend to look surprised!”

“What’s the point of this?” Patton whispered.

“They edit Tinkerbell into our hands after they take they picture.” Roman whispered back.

Patton let out a small squeal. “That’s so cool!”

They did a few more poses after that; Roman’s favorite was definitely when he lifted Patton into his arms, sweeping his boyfriend off his feet.

Finally the photographer paused and said, “For the last one you guys can do whatever you want.”

Roman turned to Patton, ready to ask him what he wanted to do, but Patton was distracted, looking for something in his pocket. “Patton, what are you looking for?” He started to ask, but the words died on his lips when Patton pulled a small black box out his pocket and knelt down on the ground.

“Roman,” Patton said, staring up at Roman. Roman blinked hard, vision suddenly blurred by tears. “We’ve known each other for four years, and every day I just fall in love with you even more. You light up my life, you’re my perfect match. You’re passionate, you’re sweet, you always laugh at my puns and I can’t imagine life without you. So, will you marry me?”

For a moment Roman couldn’t speak, too shocked and caught up in the moment to actually form any words. He just nodded his head quickly, hands clamped over his mouth and tears running down his face.

“Oh my gosh, Ro, are you okay?” Patton scrambled up to his feet. “I’m sorry, did I say something -”

“Patton, don’t you dare apologize.” Roman said. He let out a watery laugh and grabbed Patton, dragging him into a hug. “Of course I want to marry you!”

Patton rested his head on Roman’s shoulder and smiled. “Good, I was worried there for a second.”

“Pat, I could never say no to you.”

The couple stood like that for a few more minutes, Roman’s arms wrapped around Patton as they swayed back and forth slightly under the shadow of the castle, ready to start the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with that royality fluff!! (i'm sorry, i just love this ship too much)
> 
> this fic was inspired by the fact that i wish i was in disney right now lol,,, also you know they would do this. they would totally do it
> 
> i hope you guys like this fic!! i had a lot of fun writing this!! my tumblr is @purplepatton, come drop by and say hi!!! :D


End file.
